


An Advent Surprise

by theoofoof



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Advent, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoofoof/pseuds/theoofoof
Summary: Rafael buys Olivia an Advent calendar, because why should children be the only ones to have something to look forward to in December...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61
Collections: Barson Secret Santa 2020





	An Advent Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [georgiamagnolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts).



_Tuesday, December 1, 2020 – 17:52_

Olivia entered her apartment and, with a weary sigh, kicked the front door shut behind her. It had been a long, stressful day. In fact, it had been the latest in a long line of long, stressful days. The pandemic was taking its toll on the NYPD just as it was in every sector. Between only having skeleton staff on shift at the precinct, the extra stress of adhering to Covid protocols and an increase in calls about domestic violence and battery, SVU were feeling the pressure. In fact, this was the first time in four days that she’d made it home before Noah’s bedtime.

She hung her coat on the recently installed hooks just inside the door and placed her bag on the floor. She unclipped her badge and gun, storing them both securely in the lockbox inside the hallway cupboard.

“Hey.” Rafael Barba smiled at her from the kitchen as she stepped further into the apartment.

She managed a tired smile. “Hey.” She sniffed the air. “Mmm. Something smells good.”

“ _Ropa vieja_ , just like my _abuelita_ used to make, but it won’t be ready for a little while. Why don’t I run you a bath and you can soak away the day?”

“That sounds heavenly,” she admitted, wondering – not for the first time since this madness had started – what she would have done if Rafael hadn’t returned to New York.

* * *

_He’d arrived back in February after the Iowa primary as promised and taken her out to dinner. He picked her up dressed to the nines, armed with a beautiful bouquet of red roses, and announced that not only were they going to dinner, but that he’d also secured tickets to an early evening show._

_Although she’d looked forward to the evening, Olivia was nervous that it would be awkward; that – despite their regular video calls while he’d been away – they would struggle to reconnect in the same way. That was simply not the case. They relaxed into each other’s company almost instantly and it was as if he’d never been away. But at the same time, there was something else. Something more. An undercurrent to every interaction._

_Their evening was drawing to a close and they were enjoying a few more quiet moments before he walked her home when things shifted._

_“I need to say something to you…” Rafael began, “about that day outside the courthouse.”_

_His words drew a surprised look from her. Her brows lifted and she gave a small shake of her head. “Didn’t we talk about this already?” It had been over a year since that day and he’d apologised for it over FaceTime several times._

_He leaned forward against the table and let his fingers toy with the simple, white ceramic coffee cup in front of him. He turned it on its saucer and let his gaze dip toward the dark liquid. Beneath him, the leather of the booth seat creaked. It wasn’t the flashiest restaurant in the city, but the food was good, and the coffee was better._

_Rafael glanced up at her. “Yeah, but that was different…” He offered her a small smile. “I promised myself that when I saw you again, in person, I would apologise again and tell you…” He trailed off, looking a little sheepish._

_Olivia shifted in her seat and sighed quietly. She leaned forward and let her arms rest against the table. Her head ducked, but a small smile played at her lips. When her hair dipped forward to obscure her face, she tucked it back behind her ear. Her index finger traced the rim of her coffee cup._

_“Tell me…?” she asked quietly, glancing up at him through her lashes._

_“What I should have said that day. What I wanted to say but was too afraid to.” He reached across to let his fingers brush along hers. “I'm you now, Liv. You opened my heart. and I thank you for it.”_

_His words transported her back to that day twelve months ago; they were etched into her brain and she knew exactly what her reply was. “And…?”_

_“And…” His thumb swept over the back of her hand. He smiled gently at her. “And I love you.”_

_All the air left her lungs in a rush_

_“Rafa…” Her voice hitched, thick and low with emotion._

_“If you don’t feel the same, I understand. We can just forget I ever…”_

_She turned her hand over beneath his, letting her gaze sweep his face. Her eyes sparkled brightly at him and he held his breath, hardly daring to hope._

_“I don’t want to forget,” she began carefully. Her teeth scraped her bottom lip, but she continued to hold his gaze. “I never expected you to leave… not even when McCoy insisted on that charade of a trial. I know that you had to – that’s not what I’m saying -I just thought we’d have time, you know, to explore what was happening between us.”_

_Over the past year, she’d thought about what might have happened between them on more occasions than she’d care to admit. The chemistry between them had always been there, and their relationship grew steadily, shifting from professional acquaintances to friends to best friends teetering on the edge of something more. She knew how she felt about him but had been scared to jeopardize their friendship. It was only when she thought they had lost their chance that she realised how stupid that had been._

_“When you left and it seemed like we’d missed the window to find out if we could be more…” she shook her head, trailing off as tears pricked her eyes. They were here now; the universe having seen fit to give them a second chance. “What I’m trying to say, Rafa, is that I love you too.”_

_She’d leant forward as she’d been speaking so he did too, closing the gap between them until their lips touched. It was soft; barley a caress but it held the promise of more._

_Over the next few weeks, they spent an increasing amount of time together – both alone and together with Noah – but their intention was to take things slowly. However, when it became clear that the pandemic had really taken hold in Manhattan, and the city began to shut down, Olivia was faced with some difficult decisions. Noah’s school was closed, and_ _~~Lucy~~ with Lucy working with several different families, she couldn’t be with him all the time. For a while, it looked like Olivia was going to have to try and work from home or take leave but with the knowledge that the situation could continue for months, neither option seemed feasible and Oliva was at a loss. Until Rafael came up with an idea. _

_“I could watch Noah,” he suggested. “I mean, I’ll have to work to do, but it’s not intensive and it’s as easily done at your place as it would be here.”_

_Olivia considered his proposal for a moment – it would make sense but… “How would you get here? You can’t walk every day and I don’t think either of us want you taking public transport at the moment.” The subway system wasn’t the most hygienic place to be at the best of times and now it would be even worse. Then it was her turn to have an idea. “Unless…” She trailed off, feeling ridiculous for even considering it._

_“Unless what?”_

_“Nothing… It doesn’t matter.”_

_“It’s clearly something, Liv.”_

_“I was just thinking, you could always come stay with us. That way you could watch Noah without the worry of traveling, and we could actually see each other. But if you think it’s too soon, then I und—”_

_“I think it’s a great idea.”_

_“You do?”_

_“Yeah. I mean, being stuck in this hotel room alone 24/7 is hardly fun…” He’d sublet his apartment when he left Manhattan and had to give the new tenants two -months’ notice when he returned. Now, given the state of things he didn’t really have the heart to evict them so had extended his stay at the hotel. But he barely left his room, not wanting to come into contact with anyone, and had been living off take-out deliveries for the last few days. “If you’re sure you want me then, I’d love to.”_

* * *

He’d moved in with them the next day and, almost nine months later, was still there – the pandemic showing no signs of slowing. Their arrangement worked surprisingly well. She went to work, and he looked after Noah who, thankfully, only required minimal supervision while doing his remote learning. On the two days she wasn’t on shift at the precinct, she took point with Noah, allowing Rafael to catch up with anything pressing. The days after the election had been hectic with all the legal challenges and Rafael’s workload had almost tripled, but they had anticipated this, and Olivia had taken some vacation days to ensure that Noah didn’t distract him from his work.

Noah loved having Rafael around and was revelling in the extra attention that came from having two adults at home.

As she passed her son’s room, Olivia called out to him. “I’m home, sweet boy.”

A moment later, the boy appeared at his bedroom door and waved. It had taken him a while to get used to not running up to her as soon as she got home but, given his history of asthma, Olivia was extremely vigilant and wouldn’t meet her son until she had showered and changed. Even though they had recently introduced regular rapid testing for NYPD staff, she was still conscious of the risk of bringing the virus into the house.

“How was school?” she asked, standing in the doorway to her own bedroom across the hall

“It was good. Jackson’s dog jumped on his knee during Social Studies and began sniffing at the camera. It was so funny.”

Olivia laughed at her son’s impressions of the dogs and Mrs Kominski. She didn’t envy the teachers trying to teach online. To her surprise Noah had coped well with the transition back to online learning when schools had closed again a few weeks ago. In fact, he’d coped so well that she and Rafa had agreed that he wouldn’t return to in-person learning until at least after Christmas, choosing instead the fully remote option.

“Have you done your recommended reading?”

“Not yet,” Rafael advised, approaching with a glass of wine in his hand. “He worked hard this afternoon, so we agreed he deserved a Lego break.” He looked at his watch. “But time’s nearly up, _mijo_. Put your bricks away and bring your book to the table, please. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Okay, Uncle Rafa.”

He retreated to his room to tidy up and Rafael followed Olivia through her room. “You looked like you could do with this,” he said, indicating the glass in his hand before entering the en-suite and placing it on the side of the bathtub.

He leant across the bath and turned on the faucets, adjusting them until the temperature of the water was just how he knew she liked it. He eyed her selection of bubble baths and selected a silver bottle with purple writing. Lavender – that should help her relax. He poured a capful into the water and watched as the lather began to appear before lighting a couple of the candles that sat around the edge. He retrieved some fresh, fluffy towels out of the cupboard and lay them on the closed toilet seat. The bath now full, he turned the water off before dimming the lights.

Olivia had changed into her robe and was putting her clothes in the hamper when he returned to the bedroom.

“It’s all ready for you,” he told her. “Take your time. Dinner will probably be another hour or so.”

She turned towards the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. She gasped at the sight. “Rafa… wha-?”

He came up behind her, resting his hands on her silk-clad shoulders, careful not to get too close until she’d washed away the day. “I just wanted to do something nice for you. I know you’ve had a tough week. Go relax and Noah and I will be waiting for you when you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

Olivia dropped her robe and stepped into the bath, settling down in the warm water. She took a couple of sips of the Cabernet Rafael had poured her as the heat began to soak into her skin. She felt the stress of the last week melt away as she lay there, luxuriating in the bubbles. Her eyes slid closed and she must have dozed off because the next thing she knew, Rafael’s hand was on her shoulder gently shaking her awake.

“Hey there,” he said gently as she opened her eyes.

She gave him a sleepy smile. “Hey.”

“I just came to tell you dinner will be ready in about 15 minutes.”

She blinked and pushed herself up a little in the tub, shivering as she became aware of the chill in the water. “Okay. I’ll finish up and be out in a minute.”

She topped the bath up with more warm water and washed quickly, shampooing her hair, and then rinsing it with the jug that they used to wash Noah’s curls. She would wash it properly in the morning when she showered before work but for now, as long as she’d washed away any potential traces of the virus, that was enough. Once dry, she combed her hair before dressing in comfy sweats and an oversized hoodie. She slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers, grabbed her wine glass, and padded out into the living area to join her boys.

Noah was already sat at the table eagerly watching Rafael plate up their food. _Ropa vieja_ had become a surprise hit with the boy since Rafael had moved in and was now up there with spaghetti as one of his favourite meals, although without the black beans.

She sat down next to her son and he hopped down of his chair and climbed onto her lap to give her a cuddle. He was getting a little big to do this now, but Olivia didn’t have the heart to say anything. Although he seemed to be coping okay with the pandemic, he had been a little clingier to her and Rafael. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze, burying her nose in his curls. A brief moment was all that was required to satisfy his need for physical contact, and he returned to his own seat as Rafael put down his plate.

They chatted as they ate, catching up on each other’s days. The conversation flowed freely and was full of smiles and laughter. Dessert was ice-cream – strawberry for Olivia, chocolate for Rafael and a scoop of each for Noah.

“Can we give Momma her present now?” Noah asked, almost as soon as his spoon hit his empty bowl.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and glanced between the two of them. “Present?”

Rafael raised his eyebrows at her and flashed her a half smile. He nodded at Noah. “Go and get it, _mijo_.”

The boy jumped down from his seat and opened his toybox, pulling out a red box tied with gold ribbon.

Rafael leant over, his arm stretched across the back of her chair, and whispered. “See, toy boxes are far more than just decorative pieces of furniture.”

She smacked him on the chest playfully as Noah placed the gift in front of her.

“It’s from Uncle Rafa,” he told her. “But I helped with wrapping and storage.”

She looked up at Rafael. “Rafa, what is this?”

She smiled again, nodding at the gift. “Open it and find out.”

She untied the bow and lifted the lid to reveal a wooden advent calendar fashioned in the shape of a Christmas tree, complete with star on top. The outside was painted in a muted grey, the inside a festive red and the twenty-four drawers were adorned with festive decals, numbers, and tiny red doorknobs.

Lifting it out of the box, she set it on the table, running her fingers over the smooth wooden exterior.

“Do you like it, Momma?”

“It’s beautiful.” She turned to Rafa. “But I don’t understand… Why?”

“Maybe if you open todays drawer, you will,” he replied cryptically.

She took hold of the little red handle and pulled drawer number one open gently. Inside was a folded piece of paper and, underneath that, a chocolate truffle. She placed the truffle on the table, pointing at Noah playfully to warn him off pinching it, and unfolded the paper. She smiled as she read Rafael’s familiar scrawl.

_I know advent calendars are usually for children, but I wanted you to have  
something to look forward to in December too. When I was growing  
up, the holidays were all about family and celebrating the love that  
we had for each other. So, to quote Shakespeare,_

_‘How do I love thee, let me count the ways’._

_Twenty-four ways in fact - one for every day of advent –  
although I’m sure I could have thought of many, many more. So, here goes…  
I love that, even though our relationship has evolved  
into something more, underneath it all you’re still my best friend. _

She held the piece of paper to her chest. “Rafa, this is…” Unable to find the words, she opted instead to lean in and gave him a gentle kiss. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. “Thank you,” she whispered as she pulled away. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

He placed a kiss to her temple. “That just solidifies my view that the men you’ve dated before were just idiots,” he told her with a smile.

“I think I’m starting to agree with you.” She pushed the first drawer closed, stroking her fingers over the wood once more before setting it aside next to Noah’s Harry Potter Lego calendar. “I can’t believe you managed to think of twenty-four different reasons you love me!”

But he had. Every day throughout December, after dinner, Olivia opened a little drawer and found a luxury chocolate from _La Maison du Chocolat_ , along with a handwritten message from Rafael stating a reason he loved her. Some long, some short, some serious, some silly but all from the heart.

**_Dec 2:_ ** _  
I love that you’re taller than me in heels_

**_Dec 3:_ ** _  
I love your passion for victims and survivors;  
the way you fight tirelessly for justice for them_

**_Dec 4:_ ** _  
I love watching with you Noah; you are an  
amazing mother, and he is lucky to have you_

**_Dec 5:_ ** _  
I love that you understand my need for coffee  
and know how to make it exactly as I like it_

**_Dec 6:_ ** _  
I love that I can be myself around you; that I can goof off  
completely with Noah and you don’t care. In fact, most of  
the time you join in._

**_Dec 7:_ ** _  
I love the way you look in that little red ensemble you bought  
to celebrate Valentine’s Day_

She’d blushed as she’d read that one, and Rafael had skilfully covered for her when Noah had asked what the day’s note had said. Valentine’s Day had only been a week after their first date, but Rafael had insisted they celebrate it. She’d bought the lingerie on impulse, while shopping for a new dress to wear to dinner, wanting to feel sexy for their date, but not intending to seduce him that night. In the end, it was he who seduced her – although it hadn’t taken much effort – and no matter how many times she told him otherwise, he still teased her about her intentions when she’d purchased the underwear.

**_Dec 8:_ ** _  
I love that you speak five different languages._

**_Dec 9:_ ** _  
I love that you know when I need a push to get out of my head,  
and conversely, when to step back and give me space_

**_Dec 10:_ ** _  
I love that you let me channel my inner chef (and don’t  
complain when I fail – just quietly order take-out instead)_

**_Dec 11:_ ** _  
I love that you’ve given me the opportunity to be a  
father figure to Noah and allowed me to be part of  
this family._

Rafael couldn’t say he’d ever yearned to have children, but having Noah in his life, being thrust into the role of caregiver had changed his perspective on fatherhood. Noah had wormed his way into his heart right along with his mother and Rafael would have it no other way. He didn’t know whether the boy would ever call him ‘Dad’, but it didn’t matter. Being a father was more than a name and he had vowed to be the best father-figure he could to Noah, no matter what.

**_Dec 12:_ ** _  
I love the way you put the milk in your bowl before you add  
the cereal - and argue about it with anyone how tells you  
you’re wrong._

**_Dec 13:_ ** _  
I love your sense of humour; you make me laugh in  
ways no one else could._

**_Dec 14:_ ** _  
I love that you don’t judge me for my obsession  
with The Masked Singer and never get sick of me saying  
‘I told you so’ when it turns out my guesses were right._

**_Dec 15:  
_ ** _I love the way you brought so much colour into my  
black and white world; that you opened my heart  
and showed me what a world filled with love  
and compassion could be like._

**_Dec 16:_ **

_I love that you’re such a badass! Confession: Watching you put  
a suspect in their place in the interview room made me want  
to do things to you that I couldn’t possibly write on here._

This was another one that had to be carefully reworded and censored for Noah’s benefit, but that also led to a mind-blowing night of sex when he described in detail exactly what her badassery made him want to do.

**_Dec 17:_ ** _  
I love that even though you’re a strong, independent woman, you  
still allow me to be chivalrous and hold open doors, pull out your  
chair, help you with your coat and hold the umbrella over you  
when we’re walking in the rain._

**_Dec 18:_ ** _  
I love being in your arms: they feel more like home  
than any house or apartment I’ve ever lived in._

**_Dec 19:_ ** _  
I love that you love me even when I’m being a grumpy ass.  
(and I’m sorry!)_

**_Dec 20:_ ** _  
I love that you seek me out for warmth in the night,  
even if your feet are like blocks of ice.  
(Heat-seeking mistle-toes, if you will.) _

Olivia had groaned at his attempt at humour, but Noah had laughed for a good five minutes, his initial amusement turning into contagious giggles.

**_Dec 21:_ ** _  
I love your hair. I always loved it, no matter the style  
(and there have been a few!). But now that I know how  
soft it feels when I run my fingers through it, I love it  
even more._

**_Dec 22:  
_ ** _I love your strength. You’ve been through some  
horrible things, but you don’t let them define you._

**_Dec 23:  
_ ** _I love that your outer beauty is matched by your inner beauty._

* * *

_Thursday, December 24, 2020 – 18:05_

Olivia fastened the gold necklace around her neck before turning to the full-length mirror in the bedroom and giving herself one final look over, picking a small piece of lint off the black and gold dress she wore and smoothing it out. Even though the still raging pandemic meant their Christmas would be a simple one, Rafael had suggested they still ‘dressed up’ for dinner to make it feel special. They had invited Lucia to join them as the older woman would have been on her own for Christmas otherwise. She had been working from home and therefore quarantining but had also taken a test to ensure she was free from infection and make doubly sure it was safe for her to visit.

Noah was beside himself at her presence; he’d barely left her side all day. Olivia wasn’t sure if it was the excitement of seeing someone not in their immediate bubble, the way Lucia spoiled him or a mixture of both, but she had been grateful for the opportunity to sneak away tackle some last-minute wrapping, while the two of them had baked Christmas cookies.

Satisfied with her appearance, Olivia left the bedroom to join everyone else in the living room. She’d taken her time getting ready, assured that dinner would be in good hands with Rafael – he’d cooked roast dinners for them before – and Lucia.

As she stepped into the hallway, she felt as though something was different. Her suspicions were confirmed as she walked further into the living room. The lights were off, but a combination of the Christmas tree and candles (that hadn’t been there when she’d left the room) on almost every surface bathed the room in a soft glow and quiet music drifted through the air that was heavy with the smell of dinner.

She rounded the corner to find Noah and Rafael stood by the breakfast bar, deep in conversation, both dressed in their finest suits.

“Hey.” As they turned and looked in her direction, she noticed that they had matching ties and pocket squares. She’d put money on them wearing matching suspenders too, but they were hidden away under their jackets.

“Wow,” Rafael said, his eyes raking over her. “You look… amazing.”

Lucia, who was sat in an armchair watching them, added, “Oh my, that dress is beautiful, Olivia.”

“Thank you.” It wasn’t new, but she never got much of a chance to wear it.

Rafael nudged Noah’s shoulder and gave him a pointed look. “Oh, yeah, you look really pretty, Mom.”

She smiled at her son’s – clearly coached – compliment. “It looks amazing in here, Rafa but I’m not sure we’ll be able to see what we’re eating.”

“We’ll put some lights on before we eat,” Rafael assured her. “But first…” He slid her advent calendar across the breakfast bar towards her, “It’s time to open the final door.”

The atmosphere in the room was charged, heavy with expectation and, as Olivia reached for the handle on door 24, she paused, struck by a feeling that this drawer somehow held more weight than the others. Her stomach clenched and danced with nervous energy. She reached for the wooden drawer with tingling fingers and gently pulled it open.

This time there was no chocolate. And the piece of paper wasn’t folded. It was rolled. Rolled and encircled by a stunning diamond solitaire ring.

Olivia’s eyes snapped to Rafael’s. He smiled a little nervously and nodded towards the piece of paper. With trembling fingers, she lifted it out of the drawer. Light sparkled on the single stone, and the platinum it was set in gleamed in clean, simple lines as she slid the ring off and unrolled the paper, ignoring Lucia’s gasp of surprise and Noah’s excited squeal from behind her

_I love that you want to be squabbling with me when you’re 85,  
because I want that too. I want to spend the rest of my life  
squabbling with you, holding you, kissing you, and raising  
Noah with you. _

_I know it this might seem fast, but if the past year has taught_  
us anything, it’s that life is too short. I know what I want, and  
what I want is for you to be my wife.

_So, Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?_

Tears pricked her eyes as she read his heartfelt words. He was right, it was awfully fast – they’d only been together for less than a year – and she hadn’t been expecting a proposal, but she was in no doubt as to what her answer was going to be.

She looked up at him through her lashes to find him watching her nervously, waiting for the answer that would change his life one way or another. “Yes.”

His eyes gleamed. The corner of his mouth twitched toward a familiar, crooked smile. He stepped towards her. “Yes?”

She let the note fall to the marble countertop but kept hold of the ring as she closed the gap between them. She lifted her other hand to his cheek and drew him in even further, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before repeating her answer.

“Yes.”


End file.
